


【千翠】The hero belongs to you

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 交往后成年同居车，并没有什么特别的情节与设定。





	【千翠】The hero belongs to you

 

 

枕巾被角已被抓扯出深深印记。仿佛正有什么被迫从体内抽离一般，说是意识说是精神说是灵魂出窍都不确切，弥散浮动于空气中，于汗水荷尔蒙间共存。只是身体仿佛不再归属自己，而正要被那人胸腔的火热融化，由下身而起过电般通至大脑，触感比任何时刻都要来得真实。微微痛楚是必然，更多的则如何都难描摹，华丽辞藻在此刻只余空壳。

而明显的，那人同样动了情。平衡住的身体些微颤抖，有规律的运动渐快而不受控制。无意于镜中瞥见那人单手扶腰，似是一副轻车熟路般气定神闲的模样，而翠尚未观察到的——紧咬的牙关，额头汗珠细密不断。肉体碰撞发出声响，呻吟喘息皆为伴奏，抽插时的水声又极大地催化了情欲。一片片光点相继炸开，恍惚间于眼前蒙上一层薄雾。

交合之处若隐若现。穿衣镜原本只是不偏不倚在那里，而此刻映像难免会完全入目。是他的守泽前辈，是羞于提及的，自高中起的憧憬。身体正被满当当地占有着，侵犯着，前端在穴口处研磨，一点点挤入体内，不时刮蹭至敏感点，捣弄抽插间不经意直击要害，力道熟悉至极且为之欲罢不能。除开视觉观感，肉体摩擦赠予的几近哭泣昏厥的快感，真实且无以言表。间隙几秒的清醒，尚未回神新一轮冲击即刻而至。一次次推进，如此这般循环往复，如长途赛跑的最终一段，短暂岑寂是彻底坠入疯狂的前奏。他于心里求饶不要过早到达终点，虽奔赴的途中着实难捱。再一次，无数次，于身于心，由情爱牵扯而生的欲望怎可能彻底足够。

 

“……高峯。”

被扶着腰强行变换体位，他察觉到前辈偶有的坏心眼。对镜双腿大开坐于身上，下体仍旧相连。原本决意静候其变，却出于本能主动追寻快乐之源，焦灼而热切——双手撑于前辈大腿上，艰难地快速动着。小动物低鸣般的呜咽自紧闭的牙关不时泄出，即刻被激烈地上下起伏切割为无法连缀成言的碎屑。他的前辈在猛然发力的同时，如顽童般舔吻脖颈——余痕或深或浅仍未褪去，此刻并不吝惜使其加深。“四目相对的时刻，可不要避开啊！”而正如口头禅，于镜中被紧盯着，试图反驳称从未不专心，他的前辈又将手突然伸向昂然挺立却被顶得不住颤抖的，正源源不断分泌液体的柱身，紧握住快速地上下活动着。直至突如其来的电流通至全身，于那人的怀抱中颤抖战栗。

“……已经，不要……！”

 

而关于千秋不会读空气的部分，翠不愿做过多回忆。前戏漫长且极为羞耻——全身已被吻遍，双腿大开于那人面前，任凭下身被握住玩弄，指尖不安分一圈圈打转，直至被粘稠液体打湿，于灯下映着格外淫靡的光。唇舌搅动玩弄贪婪地舔舐着，一副准备将翠整个人拆吃入腹的架势——眉头微蹙满面正经严肃，事后称是正仔细研究怎样达到最佳效果。理论不如实践，翠或许也认同。换作他时，口腔感官皆被侵占，回忆着模仿动作吮吸前端，尝试着勉强吞吃着，通过喘息频率试图判断效果，以至后来那人已有轻轻冲撞，手不自觉按住他的头往里送。扩张按计划来就好，脸埋进枕头，秉承一贯的忧郁，却又怀揣若有若无的期待。平心而论从未讨厌——交往初期互相用手为对方释放欲望，同居后的真枪实弹，无论何种形式。当翠于某天突然察觉到这点，在床角怀抱吉祥物裹着被子忧郁地缩成一团。

 

当然并非同谁都能做得来。“虽然不想特意强调，但这种事……不如说除了你，守泽前辈，其余谁都不行。”而翠打心底感谢世间存有这样互通爱意的方式。于初见时绝不会有所联想的情境：石榴石般的眼眸清澈透亮一如既往，充盈其间的远不只怜爱与情欲的混合物，附带着某种——只言片语难以概括，大致可划归为爱的某部分。双手扣腰大力进出，看似是如此粗鲁而又不容置疑地侵占着，正如一直以来无意或刻意无视着违心的回应：“已经够了”，“真的好想死”，亦或是“不想再要了”。而头一次听见时，千秋即刻停下动作，汗滴沿面颊宛转落至锁骨，棕色短发凌乱潮湿，面庞潮红嘴唇微张。与翠同样的微微喘着气，神情却镇静依旧。

“抱歉，高峯。我有让你很疼吗？动作是不是过于激烈了？那先不做了，或者高峯休息一下我们再——”

维持着下体插入的体态，目光是温柔且怜惜的。即便于深夜也如沐浴在日光一般的暖意，也正是那人源源不断赐予的。

“会不会还是太勉强？不要顾虑我，我怎样都没关系的。只是高峯，你……”

或许有他自己不愿察觉的失落于其间。表露出也好掩藏起也罢，数年来二人间的所有，这人都是期望得到回应的。翠对此再清楚不过。

“其实没有，我还好吧……”

翠轻微摇头。

“不用这样小心翼翼对待我也没关系……？”

“高峯，你是温柔的孩子，我一直喜欢着你的温柔。但是，听我的话：难受要立刻说，至少让我知情。不要强忍着不发出声音。以及……”

他的前辈俯下身，撩起发帘。于额头落下一吻，指尖轻划过面庞。

“高峯的眼睛，是真的很美。”

翠未顾及此刻是否一副情欲作用下双目含泪的不雅模样，只是违背意愿近乎本能般难耐地扭动身躯，艰难试图将触感无尽延长，最终意料到体位未给予他自由，独自一人无法完成，只得迎上炽热视线，是数年来渴望逃避而终未果。

“……请继续。守泽前辈，拜托你了。”

回应是深沉绵长的吻，尚未细细回味便是马力全开。各类形式的“不要”皆为首肯，彻底明了后便是难能的刺激。“我啊，真真切切感到高峯全身心地在需要着我。难得见到你那样主动，就想着一定要好好回应你的期待才是呢！怎么样高峯！一直以来对我还算满意吗！”事后多说无益，千秋称早已查阅资料做足准备。大嗓门吵得头发晕，叉腰大笑模样一如往常。

“你这个人啊，真的知道自己在讲些什么吗……我可是，羞耻到想要死掉了。”印记零散分布于胸前肩头脖颈，翠皱着眉看着千秋为他涂遮瑕霜。“守泽前辈，你可是要为此负责的噢。还有，这种事，总而言之还是少做为好……？”

 

不过大概没有不甘心，更没什么不好。似是身体不属于自己，而生理泪水不受控制。如同孤舟一叶于暗夜汪洋中伶仃漂泊，乌云层层星光式微。狂风几近掀翻船身，寂寥的行者瞥见几抹光亮依稀掩映，于不远之处可见而不可得。他为之渴望着，追寻着，浸湿于冰冷海水的躯体只任由狂风骇浪摆布，下一刻便要散架。他的英雄定会将他抱紧于怀，十指紧扣体温传递。一切的一切不再只事关一人，这于最初早有注定。骇浪洪流般席卷而来的快感，顷刻间二人身体变为一团糟。于高潮余韵中战栗，只余纠缠的舌尖尚存知觉。四肢无力瘫软着失去意识的前一秒，世间近乎无物。模糊残存于视野中的，富有线条力的脖颈锁骨，喉结正上下颤动着，是仍旧坚毅的神貌。是一切的“罪魁祸首”，也正是将他于近乎窒息的沉沉暗夜中拯救而出并指引前行的，宠爱着他并同样被他予以深爱的，他的前辈，他的英雄。

 

“那时的高峯，让我不由自主用尽全力想把你紧紧抱在怀里。一直说着‘感觉身体不属于自己’，果真如此的话，就在那时短暂地赐于我吧。”

“不止是身体某处对你有着如此的祈求，而是全身心。”

“而同样的，我的身体，我的心……不止那刻，从很早前注定都将归属于你。”

“我的高峯。”

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
